The state of the art includes optical devices for the acquisition and processing of images, for example those used for domestic and public surveillance or similar, consisting substantially of digital video cameras able to acquire images, normally made with the technology known as CCD (Charge-Coupled Device). CCD sensors, however, have various disadvantages, such as high energy consumption and considerable dimensions, and the devices which incorporate them are of no negligible weight, have a high number of components and consequently a very complex system, which can also result in possible problems of reliability.
Moreover, the constructive technology of CCDs does not allow to integrate optical sensors and processing systems on the same silicon platelet, or microchip, so that devices which incorporate them are usually formed by at least two distinct and physically separate elements, the electro-optical detection part and the calculator units able to process the images acquired and to send them to display means.
WO-A-98/24186 discloses an imaging device which integrates on a single substrate a photosensing array, an analog-to digital converter and an encryption circuit. However, this document does not disclose the integration on a single chip or substrate of an optical device and of a processing or calculation unit able to extrapolate the information from the images taken by the optical device.
EP-A-1.093.048 discloses an accessory for use with digital personal assistant device, comprising a computer vision system which includes a sensor for acquiring images and a vision microprocessor coupled to the sensor. This document discloses a discrete system and not a single-chip integrated vision and processing system.
EP-A-0.989.741 discloses a system comprising, in a single-chip, a sensor for acquiring images and an adjusting circuit for enhancing the resolution of the images. Again, this document does not disclose a processing integrated system to obtain information from images.
The present Applicant has devised and embodied this invention which solves said shortcomings of the state of the art and presents further advantages in terms of versatility in application and cost reduction.